The Storm
by savvyshipper
Summary: Nine and Six have been through everything together. This fight is no different. Their love is strong, but not even love can overcome all. *character death*


I throw an axe kick at the nearest Mog, then duck. Nine whips his sword above my head taking out another Mog. We're making short work of the group that's encircled us. I pull another one into a headlock and use his body as a shield to deflect blaster fire from my left. "Catch" I yell and Nine catches the fallen Mogodorian warrior and throws it at them, catching them by surprise. They stagger back. An opening! Nine grabs my hand and we sprint through before it can close up, stranding us in a sea of Mogs. We cut through them like paper, clearing a path. Nine always goes on about how we're unstoppable, and in this moment, I believe him.

The next wave of attack comes. And the next. And one after that. Smoke is rising off the battle field, and I can the dirt and ashes coating my face, and the sweat trickling down my back. I turn to Nine. He looks just as tired as I am. He grins at me tiredly at me, and my heart melts in my chest. It's goofy I know, and I swear that I don't want anything like what John and Sarah have (gushy butterfly rainbows and corny crap like that). But Nine and I just...click. It's hard to explain.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask him. "Pretty sure they're playing defensive" he replies. Sam and the others are playing defensive. Which makes us the front line offensive in the fight to save the Earth, and to restore Lorien. We covered in bruises and cuts, but only minor. We can both hear the rumble of Mogodorian ships. Another wave? I roll my neck, and shake myself up, readying myself for the next round. Nine does the same. "Ready to go?" He asks, smiling at me. I grin back, my heart doing that weird flippy floppy thing that it does around Nine. "I could go all day" I say back, quoting Captain America, one of our favorite superhero movies. He laughs out loud. "I love you Babe" He calls out to me. God I love that boy.

I look towards the rumbling of the ships. Mogodorians are reaching the ground, and coming towards us. Nine comes at me out of nowhere, and whirls me around before kissing me on the mouth quickly. "For luck?" I ask smiling at him. He grins "We don't need luck, sweetheart". He grins down at me, then looks out towards the oncoming Mogs. "Let's do this" he yells and lets out a whoop before charging them. I roll my eyes at him, and follow him into the fight.

Smoke rises as the Mogs blast their cannons at me. I've lost sight of him, but I can hear him, his triumphal war cries ringing out over the battlefield. I go invisible, confusing the ones firing in my directions. Shouldn't they have figured out that I can turn invisible by now? Whatever. They're easier to kill this way. I take out my sword. Let's get to work.

It feels like hours go on, and they keep coming, their relentless attacks are starting to wear me down. I can't hear Nine, except from the occasional war cry. I need to find him. There's storm clouds on the horizion, swiftly moving towards us. If I can get him to guard me so I can focus, we'd have a chance to even the playing field. I hear a call in the distance. Was that him? Hopefully. I cut through the Mogs who stand between us, sending a quick prayer to the Elders that he's okay.

He's bleeding from a cut on the side of his face, and many others besides, but he's still swinging is sword with the psychotic glee he saves for fights. Why do I always bother worrying about him? I shake my head. I vault over a Mog, confusing him momentarily, giving Nine the opportunity to stab him through the chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, looking me in the eyes before refocusing back on destroying Mogs. Yeah, he can spot me even when I'm invisible. Apparently he deduces where I am from my heartbeat, and my breathing. It's one of the dorkiest things he's ever said to me, or really anyone for that matter. he earned an eye roll and an elbow in the ribs for that.  
But I was really happy he could.

And now we're surrounded by Mogs for what seems the umpteenth time today, fighting for our lives, and the lives of everyone on this planet. "Storm's coming! I'm going to fry the freaks!" I yell at him as we continue fighting back to back. "You got it Six" He calls back. We make a hole in the oncoming attackers, and we rush back to defensive position, close to where Sam and the others are stationed.

"Okay, Babe. Do your thing." He says, stationed in front of me. "I've got you covered." I turn my face and eyes skyward. The sky is darkening, and the first few raindrops are beginning to fall. Perfect. I feel the wind moving, whipping my hair around my face. I can feel the storm calling, begging to let loose. I pull the energy down, feeling the sky coming down with it. The drops are falling harder, and faster. Time for a little lightning. I smirk, and three bolts hit the Mogodorian ships setting them on fire. Nine whoops, laughing. I crack a smile too. I can't help it. Nine's crazy is contagious. "You got the skies Sweetheart. I got the ground" He says. I nod "Okay".

He races towards the oncoming Mog army. "Suck my dick" He yells, charging the first Mog. I roll my eyes. Only Nine would yell at Mogs to suck it while leading a one man charge. I flick my eyes back to the sky. The sky grows ever darker as I the storm builds. I feel the lightning as it rages silently barely anticipating the direction I would send it. There's still more ships in the sky, and more of them are coming. But that's okay. Lightning will find them.

I send the lighting through the ships. Please let Setrakus Ra be on the ship that just exploded. I know he isn't, because I'm never that lucky, but maybe wishing will pull through. For once.

But I'm disinclined to believe that particular wish will play out as the Mogs keep coming. I close my eyes, trying to focus as screams ring out from mortally wounded Mogs and gunshots. I focus, trying to call the lightning to me, to send it through the last ship in the distance. I'm almost positive it's his, gloating, just outside the storm. I feel the lightning, and I raise my arms over my head, focusing the lightning into a huge ball of energy. I'm just about to release it on the ship.

Something hits me like a freight train, knocking me down. I almost lose control of the lightning, just holding onto it enough to force it at the Mogs. It hits the first Mog, and sets of a chain reaction, and as it reaches each Mogodorian they blow up into a pile of dust, and the reaction moves to the next. I hit the ground, and the something falls on top of me. Nine. I roll him of me angrily. "What were you thinking?" I snap at him. Then I freeze up in horror.

Blood blossoms underneath him like a flower. He grins up at me, and a thin trail of blood trickles out of the side of his mouth. "Hey Sweetheart. You okay?" He asks, smiling up at me. I nod, trying not to cry. "I"m fine, Babe" I say, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. I fail horribly. He reaches up, wiping a tear away. "Why?" I choke out, looking down at him. He laughs softly. "And I'm the idiot? Because I love you, that's why" My tears are falling now, and I can't hold them back any longer. "You are an idiot. But I'm one too. How else did you get me to fall in love with you?" I ask him. He coughs, and I cradle his head in my lap, ignoring the his blood that stains my clothes. "I was lucky. So lucky. Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me" I lean down and kiss him gently. "And you are the the best thing that happened to me" I whisper. "You mean that, Sweetheart?" He asks. "You know I do" I say, kissing his forehead. He tries to prop himself up, and I have to catch him before he falls back to the Earth. He rests his head on my chest tiredly. I try not to break down, and hold him closer. "I always loved your heartbeat" He murmurs. Then he goes still. No. no. no.

"Nine? Babe? Please?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I hold onto him. As if I could bring him back. What I wouldn't give to have that Legacy right now.

Someone touches my arm. I look up. Sam looks down at me. "Six, we need to go" He nods towards the distance. More Mog ships advance, and another army advances. I shake my head. "I'm not leaving him" I say staring down the Mogs. They're charging us head on through the rain. He looks down at me, I shake my head. "I said no" I repeat. Sam shakes his head. "I'm sorry Six. Nine was a good guy" I glare at him, and he sighs. "He was one of the best guys I've known. But Six, if we stay here, we're going to die" He says quietly. I look at him. He's come a long way from the dork in Paradise. I stand up. I can see the whites of their eyes.

"I said NO" I yell. Lightning blasts out of my fingertips and my mouth. Mogodorians turn to ash before me. The air crackles around me, filled with electricity. "Sam, do me a favor" I say quietly. "What do you need?" He asks, aiming his gun at the Mogs. "Take a step back" I say firmly. He catches my eye. He looks nervous as he steps back.

My body feels different somehow. Emptier. But there's something else: lightning. I watch blue sparks run over my fingers. A new Legacy. I face my palms towards the sky. Lightning comes down. I am alive. Lightning explodes out of my body towards the Mogs. I kick my boots off, and my toes crackle when they come in contact with the ground. I send sparks into the sky. The Mogs stop, unsure what's going on. Better for me than them.

I shoot lightning at them sending them scattering, but the lightning finds them anyway. They will not escape. Not one. They will all pay. Every single one of them. I swear it

* * *

**_Want more Nix?_**

**_The Closet_**

**_ s/9920407/1/The-Closet_**

**_It's Nice TO Officially Meet You Sweetheart_**

**_ s/9261876/1/It-s-Nice-To-Officially-Meet-You-Sweetheart_**

**_Halloween: Garde Party_**

**_ s/9818761/1/Halloween-Garde-Party_**

**_Anthem Of The Angels_**

**_ s/9920407/1/The-Closet_**

**_Please review, favorite, and follow the Author for more stories and updates. And as always, feel free to IM me with prompts, ships, or just to talk. As always, I love you all.  
_**

**_Live long and prosper,_**

**_~Savvyshipper_**


End file.
